


First Impressions

by PersephoneOnyx



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneOnyx/pseuds/PersephoneOnyx
Summary: MC arrives at the villa and meets Bobby. This chapter focuses on their thoughts during the process.





	First Impressions

_Thoughts will be in italics._

**MC's POV - Arriving at the Villa**

  
Arriving to the renowned Love Island villa was the most nerve-wracking feeling you have ever experienced. The fear and excitement of the unknown mixed together in a perfect concoction. You step out of the jeep and wince from the bright rays of the Spanish sun hitting your face. _Wow, it's even more glorious in person_, you think to yourself.

You're quickly snapped out of your trance by the voice of another islander. After exchanging a friendly greeting with Hope you both make your way inside to explore your new temporary home. Once all the other ladies arrive you get acquainted with each other - discussing everyone's type and what they were looking for from this experience.

Love was your personal reason for agreeing to come on the show. Past relationships had never quite panned out when it was time for them to become serious. There was always something holding you back from taking that leap. Whether it be the lack of spark, their unfaithfulness, or just having different goals for the future. With that being said, this was an opportunity to change your luck. After all, if love is actually in the cards for you then why wouldn't it be possible to find in the villa? Maybe your soulmate had gone through similar events that landed him or her right here with you. Fate has a way of working itself out in remarkably unexpected ways.

Your phone beeps. "I've got a text!" The other girls gather round as you read the text aloud, discovering that you will be the first girl to meet the boys.. As if the pressure wasn't full on already. _Breathe. Confidence is key._

Slowly walking out of the glass doors you manage to shoot a few glances to the five lads standing in a single-file line on the lawn. All of them are remarkably fit and seem eager to meet you. They begin to introduce themselves one by one, each one trying to outshine the others.

Once you get to the last boy your eyes linger perhaps a little too long. His sparkling amber eyes are captivating. They glow in the sunlight as if fire itself had ignited inside them. The boys honey dripped complexion had an array of freckles on his face, chest, and shoulders that outright beckoned you to them. And his smile... A sublime smile that could no doubt light up even the darkest of rooms. You risk glancing at his plump lips before making eye contact.

"Hey gorgeous. Saving the best for last were you? I'm like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake," Bobby introduces himself with a smile, revealing a dimple on his left cheek.

You giggle and do your best to regain composure. He wasn't wrong. Anyone with eyes could see that he was an exquisite human being. The banter further seals the deal. _He's it. The other lads don't compare._ After asking the people that fancy you to step forward, you are delighted to see that Bobby is among them.

"You all seem like lovely lads, but unfortunately I do have to choose. With that being said, there was one in particular that stood out. The boy I want to couple up with is... Bobby."

\-----------

**Bobby's POV**

Standing on the lawn with four other strapping lads was pretty intimidating. Bobby awkwardly shuffled in place. _They all have something interesting to offer - more so than I do_, he thought. He was always seen as the brotherly mate and could rarely manage to escape the friendship stage with women. When he did it usually ended in more of a friends with benefits situation. The rare one that did make it to the next level resulted in him getting his heart broken. A downfall that had subsequently lead him to the villa. He applied for the show due to pressure from his mates, but didn't genuinely expect to make it this far. Nerves getting the better of him he decided to give himself a quick pep talk before the first girl walked out. _Keep an open mind, mate. Feelings can grow. Just take it day by day._

His eyes scan over the toned, olive complexioned beauty that stood before him. The occasional breeze causing her cascade of long dark curls to drape across the side of her face. His eyes flickered to her rose tinted lips before making eye contact with her. Her eyes a spellbinding shade of onyx, luring him into their dark abyss with a glint of mischief. _Fuck... She's going to ruin me._

Bobby didn't have much confidence in himself in regards to looks so he decided to go with humor as his intro. He figured if he could at least get a laugh from her then maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance. His beefcake line had caused her to release an angelic giggle. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she laughed - She radiated beauty. His doubts began to reemerge and he realized he was daft to think a stunning woman like herself would even give him the time of day. 

"The boy I want to couple up with is... Bobby."

_Wait... She actually picked me?!_ He hadn't expected to be the first lad picked. After gathering his thoughts he manages to muster up a proper response. He gives a cheeky grin, "I think you and me are going to get on like a house fire.. But in a good way."

MC smiles in response before joining him on the lawn. "Hi by the way. This isn't usually how I meet girls," he says meeting her eyes. She gives a flirtatious smirk before returning her focus to the remaining islanders. Occasionally they would comment and get each other's thoughts on the new couples. No one was entirely sure how it would pan out but they both seemed hopeful. The remaining islanders coupled up as follows - Lottie with Rocco, Hope with Noah, Marisol with Ibrahim, and Hannah with Gary. 

After everyone had paired up they quickly dispersed around the villa to further acquaint themselves with their new partners.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I apologize if it's awkward haha. Shoutout to @bobbysdarling1 on Twitter for proofreading and making me less nervous!


End file.
